


Against the Dying of The Light

by zachwen



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Like, M/M, after i'd finished sobbing ofc, is it bad that i laughed after i wrote this, of the worst kind, they're still on the island but the douche-rex does bad things, zachwen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zachwen/pseuds/zachwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You promised me you'd get us home."<br/>___</p>
<p>Things don't go as planned; they're at the end of the line, and Owen really, really should've seen it coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against the Dying of The Light

Owen should've figured it would end like this. 

Everything, his entire life, has led up to this very point; from the moment he joined the navy all those years ago, to when he'd signed himself over to be the raptors' guardian. He really should've guessed. And yet, when the Indominus had slashed out at Claire's older nephew with her talons, Owen had only felt surprise.  

Then AC had dragged his body away, mostly out of pity, and still, he's just startled. Distantly, he recognizes that there's a searing, aching pain in his chest, and his ribcage feels as though it will collapse at the slightest touch. There's not enough bandages in the world to mop up all the blood, and it coats his fingers, staining Zach's skin where he'd tried desperately to patch up the huge, gaping wound across his chest.

You see, Owen has spent most of his life fighting for survival in some way. Which is why, when the Indominus Rex lunged forward and it wasn't Zach's body that her talon ripped through, but his own, he'd just gasped. He hadn't hesitated to jump in the way, to shove the younger man away from danger, and now, he's learning that sometimes there are things greater than the need to survive.

"Owen, please." Zach begs, his voice breaking. "You're not allowed to die."

"It's okay, kid. Make sure they look after my girls, alright?" He rasps, forcing his lungs to breathe through the pain. 

Tears spill over Zach's cheeks, and the boy's face crumbles, sobs ripping through his body like they're being pulled out by metal hooks. He lets out a gasp, shifting to kneel beside Owen, and gathers what's left of him into his arms. "You promised me you'd get us home." 

"And you're gonna get home, kid. I keep my promises." Owen reassures, letting out a weak, hacking laugh that tastes of blood.

Zach shakes his head desperately. "Not without you." He pleads.

Owen's heart breaks, and the pain is worse than anything any animal could inflict on him. "I love you, Zach." He murmurs, black spots dancing around the edges of his vision. Owen's mouth tastes of blood. He's hit by a sudden longing for his raptors, for Claire and Barry, for a last goodbye. But when he looks up, he can see Zach mouthing the words _I'll always love you_ over and over, the moonlight turning him silver, and that alone is worth dying for.

 

He dies with an _I love you_ on his tongue and Zach's lips on his, and it's a bittersweet end.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i'll write some porn to make up for this, i swear.


End file.
